1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus, and in particular to a mobile communication apparatus having a plurality of housing sections, and to a process for sending an email including safety notification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety of a person, particularly an aged one who lives alone is a worry to someone in relation to him or her, particularly to his or her family. Thus, there is a known process for detecting his or her safety by judging that a device of the person is used as usual, and for notifying someone in relation to him or her of a fact that the device is used or not.
There is a known process for storing history data of use of the device on a server so as to avoid too many useless notifications, and for notifying someone by means of the server of a fact that the device was used more than certain times a day or that the device was not used one day, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication of Unexamined Applications (Kokai), No. 2003-228784. There is another known process for notifying someone by using an email of a fact that a mobile phone is not used for a certain period of time if that is the case, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication of Unexamined Applications (Kokai), No. 2005-57513.
The process disclosed in JP 2003-228784, however, has a problem in that the server for storing the history data of the use of the device is required. The process disclosed in JP 2005-57513 may cause the mobile phone to notify someone of the fact that the mobile phone is being used, apart from notifying someone of the fact that the mobile phone was not used. In such a case, the mobile phone has two workloads of that use and the notification at the same time, possibly causing a delay of the mobile phone's response.